


Movie Night

by Worriedshark



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers IDW
Genre: Angst, I cried while writing this and its not even GOOD, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worriedshark/pseuds/Worriedshark
Summary: it’s dratchet angst hours
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate, Cygate, Drift/Ratchet, dratchet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Movie Night

Drift sighed as he reached for his datapad so he could continue working. It had been hard to keep pushing himself to live since Ratchet had passed, but Rodimus, his best friend, had helped him keep himself together. Drift suddenly tripped over an errant cube of energon on the floor next to the couch and found himself helmfirst on the carpet of his lonely little habsuite. He let out an annoyed huff and turned his head, as to look under the couch when he noticed something, a bright red datastick. The kind of bright red Ratchet had used for his paint job. The mourning mech struggled and shoved his arm under the couch for a few moments before successfully pulling out the precious little data drive and plugging it into his datapad.

A rather grainy hologram of Ratchet displayed itself above the screen, and his late lover could be seen fiddling with the camera he must of used to record this message. Once the apparition seemed satisfied with how the camera was set up, it lowered itself and became level with the lense before speaking.

_ “Hello Drift. If you’ve found this, I’ve finally managed to kick the bucket. I hope you’re doing okay.” _

Ratchet pauses and runs a servo over his faceplates.

_ “This is ridiculous, I don’t know WHY Rung would tell me this would be a good idea. This is a stupid idea! I mean, at the rate this crew gets itself into trouble, we’ll end up offlining at the same blasted time!” _

The hologram pauses again for a moment and puts its head in its hands. 

_ “Who am I kidding? I’m practically spare parts at this point. Alright, Docbot, start over. Remember to have Rewind edit this later.” _

Another short pause, and then,

_ “Hi Drift, I want you to know that even though I’ll probably be gone long before you, that I love you very much. I’ve always thought that you were so much stronger than I was in every way. You’ve done some amazing things...We’ve done some amazing things. And right now you’re probably asking yourself ‘Who in the Allspark is this sappy romantic? Where’s my grumpy conjunx endura?’ and your grumpy conjunx will admit that this is really out of character for me, but when even when I’m gone, I still want to be able to remind you of how amazing and loved you are. I love you, Drift. Take care of yourself.” _

The heartfelt scene is interrupted by a knock on the hologram’s door and a startled looking Ratchet scrambling to turn off the camera before the intruder came in.

_ “Ratty! It’s movie night! We’re watching something Swerve is calling a ‘Kung Fu Western’. I don’t know what it means but you’re coming, right?” _

Of course, the intruder was him. Who else would have been knocking on Ratchet’s habsuite doors? Not any of his patients, not if they wanted to keep their digits.

_ “Give a mech a minute, would you?! Anyways, bye Drift. I love you.” _

The recording ended there and Drift smiled sadly as a tear of coolant leaked out of his optic. He set down his datapad and headed out the door. To movie night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Legit teared up while writing even though im not the best writer.


End file.
